


Salvation

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little blasphemy never hurt anyone, Blow Jobs, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Has Issues, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Your fingertips ghosted down his borrowed flesh, an involuntary jerk from your touch soaked you with pleasure. You and him locked eyes, slowly getting entranced in the blue ethereal glow as he focused on you. You always got lost in his eyes, in the raw power he exuded. It was a reminder of what you wanted most; of what he gave to you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Michael (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 5





	Salvation

He watched you as you lowered yourself before him, like you always did; gathering his divinity from a sinful place. Your fingertips ghosted down his borrowed flesh, an involuntary jerk from your touch soaked you with pleasure. You and him locked eyes, slowly getting entranced in the blue ethereal glow as he focused on you. You always got lost in his eyes, in the raw power he exuded. It was a reminder of what you wanted most; of what he gave to you. 

A purpose, a longing to serve and be loved for it. You knew he couldn't provide the latter. Hell, you were unsure he even knew how to love. But God, did he replicate it so well. A slow hand brought itself to your cheek, his tender thumb wiping your tears as they fell from your (e/c) orbs as you looked to your salvation. Touched starved as you were, you leaned into his hand before gorging yourself onto his vessel's flesh. Michael grunted from the foreign warmth of your mouth as you shuddered from the delightful stretch in your jaw. Your fingertips dug into his flesh lightly scratching down his stomach and hips slowly as you sucked. An all too appreciative sob nearly broke out as he stroked your hair, quite enjoying the feel of your soft (h/c) locks. You buried your nose into his crotch inhaling his holiness for a moment before getting back to your service. He didn't mind your leisure on this act. All forms of worship were fine by him and you were a prime example of how things should be once he formed his new world. How he should be the one gathering devotion. He showed you what you desired most and he gave it to you. He spoiled you with it and you loved it. You loved him. Fruitless and foolish maybe, but you adored him and the purpose he provided you. You belonged to him and you were all too eager to be kept. Feeling the pulsing weight on your tongue as you pulled back, you watched your master gaze down at you, observe you as his cock pulsed before you. You kissed his tip, the gentle wetness of pre glossed on your lips before you partook his flesh again with a sinful moan of pleasure. He watched you take him in over and over the act making you quake with euphoria as you enjoyed your devotion towards him. Michael never understood how this made you happy, or how this kept you obedient, but he didn't have to use much energy so he didn't question it. Who was he to question someone so broken and devoted to the point where you had willingly shacked yourself and handed him the key? He would be a fool to deny you. He would be mistaken like his father to not oblige someone like you. He was neither. He knew this as he released with a grunt seeing you all gulp him down with vigor eyes shut in bliss. My how you loved to please. He stroked your hair again singing soft praises as he did watching you sink into his vessel's hand. 

"Master." You softly whispered, euphoria dancing on your lips as you lick them for a moment. 

"Are you not quite finished with your devotion, pet?" His voice sent chills down your spine. A foreign tongue, not quite human yet. Puppeteering on his lips. 

"Never." You breathed hopelessly. "Please...fill me." He moved you up and pinned you to the wall, your breath still taken away by the raw power and elegance he exuded everytime he did. A  
A smirk curled uncomfortably on his lips. He wasn't quite used to simulating emotion, not that you minded. He was above simple emotions like yours, that's why he was meant to rule you. At least that's what you both decided. He stripped the both of you and embraced you, much like the first night you gave into him, the first time you got what you wanted and it felt just as divine as the first time. He didn't love you, you knew it was one-sided, but he'd done so much more for you that something as temporary as love couldn't fill. He made you feel whole. With every thrust inside you, he brought you to his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the light blasphemy. I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I wanted to kind of heavily imply that Michael!Dean had become a god to reader. A very own false idol if you will. Why did I do this? I don't know, why do we do a lot of things?  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I don't get struck down for this XD
> 
> For those of you enjoying my Zutara fic, Unity, I am happy to say I am full of ideas and ready to hammer out the second book. I hope you're just as excited as I am for it~


End file.
